One word Drama
by TheOneWhoWritesJH
Summary: No summary. I couldn't find one sorry.


Hey, sorry I haven't updated in...well..a month basically. I was busy with diffrent things, schoolwise and stuff. So anyways...

Half of it is in Ryah's point of view and half of it is in Katy's pov.

disclaimer: If you are reading this you should know that I don't own the story that this story was based off of.

**KATY'S POV**

I walked up to Dixie Carter's office because I baught something for her for once again taking control of Impact Wrestling. She and I have been keeping in touch, and needless to say, we are besties. And if things couldnt get any better, it was a new Sprint phone, already activiated. When I got to the door. I turned around and saw Jeff Jarret staring at me. I had bad feeling crawl up my stomach. He's been after Hardy for weeks now, and Ryah knows it too. So I went nervous as I was, I went over to Ryah and I's dressing room and called for Ryah.

"Ryah, where ya at, sis?" I called.

"In here," Miranda called.

I walked in and saw Miranda and Ryah doing each other's hair. I sat down next to them and told them, "Ok you are not going to believe this."

"What," Ryah asked.

"Well, spit it out, girl!" Miranda piped in.

"I think Jarrett is gonna go after Jeff again."

"Oh, no he's not!" As I anticipated, Ryah got up from ther chair and went to the door. She was about to open it, but I stopped her.

"Ryah, you can't do this. Not without some sort of plan."

:Why, Katy! Why can't I go after Jarrett on my own? He doesnt scare me! Karen doesnt scare me!"

"But, Ryah you could get jumped at any moment. I don't want you to get hurt," I said, close to tears. To tell you the truth I wasn't all that scared about Jarrett going after Ryah. It was more Karen I was worried about. That was ahy I didnt want Ryah going after Jarrett.

"If you're worried about Karren coming after me, then don't, ok? I love you, Katy. And I'm not going anywhere. Don't think that I am, ok?" Then, she gave me one of the biggest hugs she gives me.

"Ok, Ryah. Just be careful. Ok?" I asked.

"Promise." And with that she walked out the door. Then Miranda waled up to me and put her hand through my hair which was a range from blue to purple.

"She'll be ok, Kate. She'll be fine."

**RYAH'S POV**

I felt bad for upsetting Katy. I didn't want to, but once I had my mind set on something, I stuck to it.

I ran over to the gorilla position, and I got there in time too. After Jeff's new music stopped playing, I ran out. Karen walked over to me.

"Jarrett only asked for him," she pointed to Hardy, "not you."

"I know, Karren, but let this be your warning. You try anything, and you'll get what you've deserved for making Traci's life a living hell," I snarled. Traci was one of my best friends. I couldn't stand by and watch the abuse any longer.

"Whatever."

Ugh, I hated her. With a passion.

What I didn't know was this. Somewhere right in the middle of our arguement. Jarrett decided to go after Jeff for no apparent reason. So I got in and started hittimg Jarrett. After 30 seconds of that, TNA security decided to grace us with their appearance. Al Snow and D-Lo Brown were also there. Something about D-Lo scared me to pieces so I ran to the other side of the ring. That was when Jeff ran after Jarrett and started hitting him. I saw D-Lo pull him off of Jarrett.

"D-Lo, whaty're you-" my sentence was cut of when Jarrett kicked Jeff right in the balls. I just watched him fall.

"D-LO! OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

I ran over to Jeff, who was in pain. There was another time he got kicked in the balls. The other time was when Randy Orton did it.

I bent down to where Jeff was and I told him, "You'll be ok. But he," I said motioning to Jarrett. "Wont be."

He stared at me, painfully. It broke my heart, really.

So I went backstage and right when I opened the door to my dressing room, Miranda stepped through, Katy behind her.

"Ryah, what happened? Is he ok?" Miranda asked.

"He's fine, Randa. D-Lo is with him now. I can't believe this happened," I said. I was trying to not get too scared because Katy was in the room. Even though she was old enough she was still my little sister. And any kind of thing that scared me, sure scared the heck out of her.

**KATY'S POV**

I watched Jeff go down, so I know what happened. Jarrett just had to kick him in the balls. I know what was wrong with Ryah.

"Ryah, what happened? Is he ok?" Miranda asked.

"He's fine, Randa. D-Lo is with him now. I can't believe this happened," Ryah said worriedly.

I went over to Ryah and hugged her.

"Ryah, he'll be fine, ok? You need to calm down. Ok, Jeff will be fine." I comforted her.

"I can't help it. Katy, oh my god..." Her voice was gone and replaced was sobbing, hard.

"Ryah, look at me, ok? You just said he was fine. So what's the problem?"

"Me and Jarrett have been going out for months and Karen found out and that's why she wants to come after me. And also because she's been making Traci's life a living hell."

"I know, Ryah." Traci was one of our best friends and I usually went to sleep on Thursdays with her crying and Ryah trying to calm her down.

"Speak of the devil..." Miranda said as Traci came into the room.

"Ryah, you ok? I saw what happened," Traci said.

"No, she's not Trace. She's scared for him," I told her while trying to calm Ryah down.

"Why? Why is she scared?"

"Let's talk outside." I picked up Ryah and put her in the seat I was in. I beant down to her.

"Ryah, I'm gonna tell Traci cause this involves her too, ok?" I asked her gently.

She sniffled, "Ok."

"Alright, c'mon, Trace, " I said. When we went over to the door, it opened revealing Hardy on the other side.

"You ok? That was a nasty kick," I said.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's Ryah? I needed to ralk to her but she ran off."

"In her dressing room sobbing her heart out."

"Why?"

"Because..." I started. "Ryah and Jarrett have been going out for the past couple of months. Karen found out and now she is after Ryah. Also because she's been verbally abusing Traci."

"There's more, I can tell," Jeff said.

Yea also cause she's scared for you."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," Traci said.

"Yea, I know Traci go check on her. I'm gonna take him," I said pointing to the third person. "To the trainner's room."

"Ok, Kate." Then she ran off.

"C'mon," I said. I helped him up because sometime during me and Traci's conversation, he fell in pain.

After dropping him off, I went to go get my clothes and get dressed. When I got back to Ryah's dressing room, she was asleep with her face all blotchy from crying.

"Ryah, wake up. We've gotta go."

"Ok," she said hoarsely. No doubt she had cried herself to sleep.

Once we were in the car, she had started sobbing again, but way softer. I left her alone because I knew she was scared for Jeff and Traci.

When we got out she was calm and serene.

"Ryah, you ok now?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just gonna have a killer headache now," Ryah mumbled.

I gave her two Ibuprofen and let her lay down.

"I can't Im gonna kill her." I followed her out of the room and up to Karen's room.

"JARRETT! OPEN UP THE DOOR!" I screamed.

"What do you want?" she screamed.

**RYAH'S POV**

I wanted to kill her so as soon as she walked out the door, me and Katy attacked her.

After about thirty seconds, I told Katy, "I feel ok now."

**OK I FEEL KIND OF WEIRD ENDING THIS STORY WITH THE LAST FEW LINES BEING IN RYAH'S POINT OF VIEW, BUT IT'S MY STORY DANG IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY.**

**REMEMBER I TAKE CRITICISM WELL!**

**xoxox**

**mariahbenetatos**


End file.
